Glossary O
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z objective havingness Processes which increase a preclear's havingness by increasing his objective duplication. Objective Processes (Objective Process) CT Level 1 processes which familiarize a person with his environment, the physical universe. Objective processes increase a pc's control, communication, and havingness on the environment. obnosis A word put together from the phrase, "observing the obvious." OCA graph (OCA) A specially prepared graph which plots ten traits of a preclear's personality from a personality test taken by the pc. OCA = Oxford Capacity Analysis. The personality test is also known as the APA = American Personality Analysis. operating thetan A being who can be at cause knowingly and at will over thought, life, form, matter, energy, space and time, subjective and objective. Note this is the theoretical pinnacle of OT-ness, not what one achieves on the pre-OT levels or any OT levels yet released. The goal of the Advanced Ability Levels. (Abbr. OT) Op Pro by Dup Opening Procedure by Duplication. A process which increases the preclear's ability to duplicate and so increases his ability to communicate. One of the Objective Processes. Original Thesis A book by L. Ron Hubbard, written in 1949. Later published under the title Dynamics of Life. origination In auditing: A remark or statement from the pc, that concerns his ideas, reactions or difficulties. It is something he says, that is important to him, but isn't an answer to the auditor's question. It usually comes unexpectedly. It is different from a comment, that is defined as an attempt to distract auditor or an attempt to blow session. An auditor is trained in handling originations on TR-4. out Things which should be there and aren't or should be done or aren't are said to be out, e.g. "Her TRs are out." out-Int #out-Int means charge has built up on the pc's case after the fact of pc going exterior. Going exterior is usually a great win, but sometimes it later leads to this case condition known as out-Int. This type of charge is an "out-rudiment" situation so severe that nothing else but this should be addressed on the case. #out-Interiorization. Symptoms are: Headaches, odd body aches and pains. Effort, pressures from environment. It can also be unwillingness to go into things, down to a physical back-off (claustrophobia). An urge to leave can also sometimes be traced back to out-Int. The main symptom is high TA at session start or TA up at Examiner after EP at session end. Not all out-Int cases suffer from high TA, but all who have high TA after lots of auditing should first of all be checked for having been audited past exterior. outpoint Any one datum that is offered as true that is in fact found to be illogical. out-tech Out technology; means that CTis not being applied or is not being correctly applied. overrun #Continuing to run an auditing action (in error) past the preclear's attainment of its end phenomena. A person can also be overrun on things in life outside of auditing. This is doing something too long that has engrams connected with it. As a result engram chains are being restimulated by life or auditing. #Accumulating protests and upsets about something until it is just a mass of stops. overt #Overt act; an overt is an aggressive or destructive act by the individual against one or more of the eight dynamics (self, family, group, mankind, animals or plants, MEST, life or the infinite). #A harmful act. A bad deed. An overt act is an act of omission or commission which does the least good for the least number of dynamics or the most harm to the greatest number of dynamics. #An aggressive or destructive act by the individual against one or more of the eight dynamics. #That thing which you have done to others, but you aren't willing to have happen to yourself. overt-motivator sequence #The reactive series of events in which someone who has committed an overt "has to" claim the existence of motivators (acts by others against self). Motivators are thus used to justify overts and tend to be used to justify further overts. #A chain of events of 'pay-back' or revenge that gets worse and worse.